those pretty hazel eyes
by escapedreality
Summary: And this time he doesn't pull away- because it's not like it's ever helped before.  TeddyLily


**More Teddy/Lily, whippie! And for this story I'm abandoning any relevance/story line of my other next-gen stories (though, that isn't very many) and going for something new.**

He stared at the baby in his arms unsure what to do with it. It had a red tuft of Weasley hair and these pretty hazel eyes, the perfect mix of her parents.

And she was fussing and squirming desprate to get out of the blankets that trapped her.

So he started to rock her back and forth, swaying slightly under the light of the Christmas tree. The little girl regarded him with something akin to surprise and slowly stopped fussing and shut those pretty hazel eyes.

His godfather grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a natural Teddy."

X

It was Christmas Eve again and he was helping string up the lights. A young girl of three years old came screeching into the room and hid behind his leg. She looked up at him, her feathery red hair brushing her shoulders and those pretty hazel eyes smiling up at him.

"Yes Lily?" the little girl didn't answer him but retreated further behind his legs. Her mother came in exasperated.

"Honestly Lily. Bed, now or you won't be able to wake up for presents tomorrow."

Lily shook her head adamantly. "No." Her favorite word.

"What if Daddy puts you to bed?"

"No." A pause, "I want Teddy!" Ginny let out a laugh at his expression.

"Do you mind? I'll finish the lights for you." The fourteen year old sighed and handed over the lights. He scooped up the youngest Potter who was giggling madly.

"C'mon you."

He laid her gently into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She pulled them down and sat upright.

"I want a story?"

"No Lily."

"A song?"

"No Lily."

"Please?" she pouted, looking at him with those eyes. He relented and sat on the edge of the young girl's bed.

"Babbity Rabbity!" she asked crawling onto his lap. He rolled his eyes and began to tale her the fable. Her eyes began to droop and her head began to fall. He lay her back down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"G'night Lil."

"'Night Teddy. I love you." she mumbled turning over. He gave a soft chuckle.

"Love you too."

X

It was a freezing cold New Year's and a thin layer of snow blanketed the ground.

"Lily? Lily!" he called into the white expanse. No response.

"Oh for fuck's sake." he mumbled, pulling his jacket tighter around him. Inside the Burrow the lights were on and everyone was sitting around the fire. Teddy wished he was doing the same, preferably sitting next to Vic, but of course he wasn't and of course, it was because of Lily.

He had seen the daring ten year old sneak out the door, bundled up; her red locks just visible beneath her cap. And apparently no one else had.

And now he was standing in the bitter cold without a damned clue where she was. He wandered around the house. Twice.

Nothing.

He had started to make his way toward the little field just beyond the property when he saw her.

She was curled up against the broom shed. Her hat had fallen off and her fiery hair was blowing around her face in the wind. She sat clutching her arm and those pretty hazel eyes were wet with tears.

He sighed and ran over to her, crouching by her side.

"Lily? Are you okay."

"No."

"Well what happened? What's the matter?"

"My arm." she mumbled.

"Did you break it?" A nod. "And how did you do that?" he asked exasperated, scooping her up in his arms like he had done when she was younger. And even with all her gear against the cold she still felt like nothing in his arms.

"Flying." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh honestly," she cried harder and he backtracked. "Shh, it'll be fine. Mum will fix it in a minute!" she took a deep breath of the winter air. She shifted in his arms to look at him.

"Are you going to marry Vic?"

He was taken aback at this sudden change in subject.

"I-I don't know. Maybe." She didn't respond but buried her face once again in his shoulder against the cold.

By the time he reached the house she had fallen asleep, her face still wet with tears.

(And because she was ten and because the idea was absurd to him at this point in his life, he never considered the tears weren't just over her broken arm.)

X

She's sneaked out again, sneaky as the snake that represents her house. And he's gone to find her because no one else has noticed and are too wrapped up in their grief. How many years had it been since the war? It was the same every year but no amouint of memorial services is going to bring back the dead.

(and bloody hell she chose _today_ to run away?)

And he wonders how he's going to find her because Hogwarts is just **huge** and he has no clue where to start.

(he does though, deep down)

He storms through the castle, ticked because he's twenty-seven and he shouldn't have to be looking after a sixteen year old ball of fire.

(but he always has, always will)

Before he knows it, he's made his way up to the astronomy tower, the highest point of the castle. He can see stars in the millions spread over the night sky like a blanket and he knows Lily will be here.

(because how many times has he found her on her own roof, gazing at the heavens?)

And sure enough she's there, her long hair pulled back and cascading down her back in waves. Her dress robes are a deep emerald that (he knows) brings out every ounce of green in her pretty pretty hazel eyes. And she sitting on the edge, her feet dangling off and he is about to scream at her when another person comes into view.

Tall and blond the kid wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her back over. They sit leaning against the wall and she lays down, putting her head in his lap.

(and Teddy's heart practically bursts open; he knows why but he just won't admit it)

Because really, what would that accomplish?

And he watches on as she drifts asleep on Scamander's lap, those ohsopretty hazel eyes reflecting the stars in the sky.

(and everyone downstairs is wrapped in their grief and here he is caught up in his own kind, watching the couple before him)

X

She's completely wasted when she shows up on his doorstep. It's a miracle she managed to apparate.

But there she is, beer still in hand in his doorways. Her hair is a mass of messy curls and her make-up is black and smudged making her eyes look ohsodark.

(and he doesn't like it- not one bit)

Her leggings are ripped, her skirt far too short and her shirt is hanging off her shoulder.

"Teddy, I don't feel so good" she slurs, swaying on the spot. He throws out an arm to steady her and takes the beer out of her other hand.

"Then why don't you come and lie down."

And she stumble behind him, clutching his arm.

He lets her have his bed (he'll sleep on the couch, hell he'd do anything for her) and she keeps arm slung around his neck as she sits down.

"Sleep tight Lil." and he turned to leave, unhooking her arm but she has other plans. She pulls him down toward her and crashes her lips against his.

(and he knows it's wrong, but it feels ohsoright)

And he hates the nagging part of his brain as he pulls away and looks at her crest-fallen face.

"Lil, you know we can't do this."

"Why not?" she asks smirking, standing up shakily and snaking her arms around him. He prys them off.

"No." And he feels like he's fourteen again, arguing with her.

(but there's no way he's giving in today)

She huffs and lays down facing the wall. He shakes his head and walks out and he reaches the doorway before she speaks up.

"I love you Teddy."

(and she may have well stabbed him in the heart)

"Love you too."

And he wakes up the next morning with a slap to the face.

Lily Potter, Lily fucking Potter, is laying on top of him, on the tiny couch in his flat, her pretty hazel eyes sparkling.

"I love you Teddy." she whispers before pressing her lips to his and this time he doesn't pull away-

(because it's not like it's ever helped)

- he doesn't pull away except once, to look into those prettyprettypretty hazel eyes (the ones that are definately more green than brown) and say one thing,

"I love you too Lily."

**Yeah so don't mind the change of writing style halfway through. For those parts it just felt- right. I don't know. Anyway, reviews are love.**


End file.
